


How you going to kiss me from down there

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Wayhaught - Freeform, step ladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught + Step Ladders = First Kiss (inspired by a fanart on Katbarrell's Instagram that I couldn't resist making a small fic for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How you going to kiss me from down there

Waverly walked into the police department on a mission, with one thing in mind. She was going to kiss Officer Nicole Haught senseless, and she was going to do it tonight even if it killed her(hopefully it wouldn't though)

She stepped in front of the front desk, where Nicole was typing whatever on the dusty old computer that needed an upgrade years ago. When it was obvious that Nicole didn't notice her, Waverly cleared her throat. Nicole looked up and smiled, "Wave, hey. What brings you here?" She asked. Waverly looked down at her shoes, readying herself to do what she wanted to do from now on. "Can we talk?" Waverly asked. "In private?" She added as an afterthought. Nicole nodded, "Boss ain't here, so...." That's all Waverly needed to hear as she bolted into the Sheriffs Office and started to close up the blinds. Nicole rushed in after her, "Waverly, what the hell are you..." She was cut off as Waverly dragged her away from the door so that she could close and lock it.

Waverly spun around and looked at Nicole, like really looked at her for the first time. And, she had to admit, she was an idiot for thinking that she didn't have feelings for this woman. "I have always wanted to go Sky Diving and touch a shark and try snail." Nicole made a weird, yet adorable, face at the mention of eating snail. "The point is, I have always wanted to do and try things that scare me. Which is fine and all," Waverly paused, licking her lips. "But, it's one thing of talking about doing things that scare you and another of actually doing them, especially when the thing that scares you the most....is staring right back at you." She finished with a whisper.

Nicole's eyes softened, "I scare you." She said. Waverly nodded her head furiously, "Yes you do. And the thing that scares me more is that I very much wanna kiss you." Waverly replied, all in one breath. Nicole chuckled at that, "Well, that might be an issue." Waverly snapped her head back up, "What! Why?" She screeched. Nicole moved in closer to Waverly, so close that they were practically touching. Nicole smirked, "How you going to kiss me from down there?" She asked, eyebrow raised. Waverly straightened herself and glared at the taller woman. "I'll show you how." She said, sticking out her tongue and proceeded towards the door. 

This confused Nicole, "Hey! Where you going?" She yelled. Waverly unlocked the door and spun around, "Stay here and close your eyes." She said, leaving the room and Nicole by herself. Nicole sighed and closed her eyes, willing to play whatever game Waverly wanted. After what felt like hours, she heard the door open and was about to open her eyes when Waverly warned her to keep them closed until she said otherwise. "Fine." Nicole muttered. After what felt like another hour, but was just a few seconds, Waverly told her to open her eyes now.

Nicole opened and found Waverly's face leveled with hers. She looked down and laughed, "A step ladder? Really." Nicole said. Waverly shrugged as she put her hands on the officers shoulders, "Well, it was either this or an actual ladder. Figured the actual ladder would have been a bit much." She said. "I concur." 

The two looked at one another, all smiles and heart eyes. Nicole so wanted to close the distance, but she wanted...no needed Waverly to make the first move. Prove that she wanted this just as much as she did. No sooner then those thoughts entered her mind, did Waverly close the distance. Nicole's hands wrapped around Waverly's wrists as the two slowly kissed one another, wanted to savor there first kiss for as long as possible.

When the need for air became to much, they stopped for just a second. Nicole smiled and Waverly smiled back before kissing the officer once more, full force. There lungs didn't really appreciate the lack of air, but the two of them could have cared less.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a FanArt on Katbarrell's Instagram 
> 
> couldn't really think of anything else other then rewriting the first kiss to include the step ladder...so here it is =D
> 
> if anyone has a WayHaught fic prompt, by all means send them my way ^-^


End file.
